Academic Science Education and Research Training (ASERT) is a three-year postdoctoral fellowship program that couples intensive, mentored research with a certificate program in educational pedagogy and practical teaching. The program is a formal consortium between the University of New Mexico (UNM), a research-intensive institution, and two minority serving institutions (MSIs);Central New Mexico (CNM) Community College, New Mexico State University (NMSU). Southwestern Indian Polytechnic Institute (SIPI) and Din[unreadable] College plan to join. IRACDA scholars may work with 50 participating faculty on topics ranging from single molecule tracking to ethical, legal and social issues in genetics. UNM's interdisciplinary research programs in engineering, pharmacology, biological and biomedical sciences offer access to state-of-the-art facilities and unique technologies. Year 1 fellows inaugurate their research project, establish individual professional development goals, identify an MSI education mentor and complete educational foundations coursework and workshops at UNM. In Year 2, fellows continue their research, complete grant-writing, ethics and other professional development training, and develop an individualized teaching plan that addresses the needs of the MSI and the fellow. During Year 3, fellows work toward finalizing their research and actively give lectures, run laboratory courses or conduct assessments. A portfolio documents all teaching activities and reflective feedback is used for fellow assessment. Program outcomes are measured by following research productivity (publications, grant awards) and career path tracking. To develop a new cadre of academics with a dual commitment to research and teaching excellence, the UNM ASERT program takes advantage of New Mexico's rich ethnic diversity, unique minority-serving institutions (MSIs), and UNM's internationally-recognized research and educational excellence. The collaborative interfaces with MSIs serving New Mexico's majority Hispanic and Native American populations and provide rich and fertile ground for diversifying the scientific community through the exchange of ideas for curriculum enhancement and active learning, as well as role- modeling of careers in science and teaching. Public Health Relevance Statement: Academic Science Education and Research Training (ASERT) is a program for individuals with doctoral degrees who are interested in pursuing careers in a University or College setting. ASERT provides trainees with practical experience in both research and teaching. Special attention is paid to ensuring that the program's trainees are prepared to address the health and scientific issues facing our ethnically, culturally and socially diverse populations.